


high self-esteem bussy

by okamicree



Series: way past a freak, i'm more like disgusting [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (gratuitous), (mentioned) - Freeform, (mild), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Porn, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Boyfriends, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Jesse McCree, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Latino Jesse McCree, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sub Hanzo Shimada, Sweet Jesse McCree, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jesse McCree, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamicree/pseuds/okamicree
Summary: Jesse loves Hanzo fiercely.So much that, really, he can’t even articulate it in words.Unfortunately, that love cannot fix all things. For all the work that Hanzo's put into making sure his body is in line with his vision of it, there are still some days that he wakes up unable to shake the feeling that something iswrong.





	high self-esteem bussy

Jesse loves Hanzo fiercely. 

So much that, really, he can’t even articulate it in words.

Unfortunately, that love cannot fix all things. For all the work that Hanzo's put into making sure his body is in line with his vision of it, there are still some days that he wakes up unable to shake the feeling that something is  _ wrong. _

The sun has just begun to filter through the windows, casting the room in a soft warm glow. He can tell Hanzo’s retreated into himself; he’s turned away from Jesse on the bed and curled up on his side.

“D’you want me to hold ya, sugar?”

Hanzo makes a soft grunt of affirmation.

Jesse moves closer and throws one arm across his waist. The fingers of his other hand run up and down the prominent ridges of his bent back. Hanzo relaxes slowly under his touch, uncurling himself and turning to face him.

“I am handsome to you, correct?”

Hanzo’s voice is heavy with a weight that Jesse has never felt — _could_ _never_ feel, — but, damn, if he doesn’t try his best to. He looks down into Hanzo’s eyes and moves his hand to cup one side of his face.

“Could never be anything less to me.”

Jesse’s seen him grow into the man that lies before him. Throughout it all, no matter what, he’s remained just as strikingly attractive. The only thing that’s changed, in Jesse’s eyes, is how he describes that attractiveness.

He’s known Hanzo since they were just teenagers. They’d started dating before his transition, though, truthfully, Jesse hadn’t been too shocked.

Hanzo had never liked his body very much when they were in high school, something that Jesse had initially chalked up to nothing more than insecurity before he learned it went beyond. He did his best to console him, a pattern that continues into the present. 

(When it came to his coming out, Hanzo was far more nervous than Jesse ever was. The words were practically tripping past his tongue and falling at his feet as he willed himself not to bawl.)

That day, Jesse went out and bought a set of matching ‘BAMF’ belt buckles for the two of them.

He glimpses those buckles laid out on the nightstand behind Hanzo as he kisses him gently.

“Show me?” Hanzo requests, mumbling against the chapped skin of his lips.

“It’d be my pleasure, darlin’.”

His lips trail along Hanzo’s defined jawline, past his Adam’s apple, and down to his collarbones. The stubble of his mustache scratches slightly against his skin, but Hanzo doesn’t complain. His eyes are shut, focusing on the sensations.

It’s not something they do often. Hanzo likes to be submissive, but being vulnerable? Not so much. His masculinity is fragile enough as it is.

Jesse knows that perfectly well. He speaks in-between lavishing his upper half with kisses, reassurances of  _ how handsome he is, how lucky he is to have him, how he’s even luckier that Hanzo lets him take care of him like this. _

His hands return to Hanzo’s waist, gently running up and down the sides of his chest. 

Jesse makes a point of kissing the scars there with even more enthusiasm. As much as he wants to mark Hanzo’s chest, the flesh there is still sensitive, so Jesse sets his sights on something lower. 

His breath is hot against the skin of Hanzo’s thighs as he paints him with saliva, gently sucking and biting both sides of him. It’s hard to force himself to stop and confirm his desires are mutual once he’s gone far up his inner thigh.

“You okay if I—”

_ “Please do.” _

Jesse laughs at how positively  _ desperate _ he sounds, then grabs both of his thighs and dives in with reckless abandon.

Hanzo tastes so sweet on his tongue. He’s somewhat musky, but in a way that only draws Jesse in more. His tongue laps across his dick, circles rapidly around the sensitive nub, then worms inside of him for a moment in order to taste as much as he can.

“God, you are a  _ vision.” _

Jesse almost groans out the words, his voice thick with lust. Hanzo has long since stopped speaking in full sentences, only moaning out and occasionally cursing or praising Jesse when something he does feels particularly pleasurable.

He reaches down and grabs at Jesse’s chestnut hair, forcing his head to stay where it is. 

Jesse  _ does _ actually groan then, partly out of pleasure and partly out of frustration from wanting to just  _ get inside of him _ already. Unfortunately for Jesse’s aching cock, the vibrations of his mouth seem to be good enough for now. They draw a loud curse out of Hanzo.

He continues worshipping Hanzo’s dick for a while, then taps twice on his left thigh.

Hanzo lets go of him.

Jesse immediately moves upward and kisses his lips again. Hanzo tastes himself on Jesse — it’s impossible not to. His mouth and chin are so covered in his cum that it’s almost  _ dripping _ off of his face.

“Wanna fuck you, please, wanna fuck you _ so bad, shit,  _ Hannie… ” he pants, his cock rubbing in an absolutely  _ delicious _ way against the skin of Hanzo’s thigh.

“You’ve earned it.”

Jesse nearly cums on the spot. 

He doesn’t waste any time as he buries himself inside of Hanzo, groaning loudly and throwing his head back. Hanzo’s already so  _ wet,  _ so  _ hot, _ and he feels so  _ goddamn good  _ around his cock. Jesse fucks him deeply, so much that Hanzo can feel his balls press against him.

“Ya take my cock so fucking well, sugar, ya open those legs right up, you’re such a goddamn whore for me… “ Jesse rambles, punctuating his lewd speech with grunts and more rapid thrusts. 

His nails dig into the skin around Hanzo’s collarbones before he drags them down all the way to his hips, cursing furiously when Hanzo hisses in pain.

“You love it when I hurt ya,  _ fuck,  _ I know ya do. All  _ mine, _ my fuckin’ plaything...” 

Hanzo’s lost track of how many times he’s cum by now, while Jesse hasn’t even cum once. For everything Jesse puts him through, though, he thinks it’s worth it.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me,  _ precioso, _ gonna—ha— _ Han!” _

Jesse’s voice breaks as he cums this time.

It’s one of the best things Hanzo’s ever heard in all the time they’ve been together. He collapses on top of him immediately afterward, keeping him pleasantly stuffed for a few moments.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo teases, running his fingers through his hair. 

Jesse nods from where he’s nuzzled into Hanzo’s neck. He moves only to pull out of him and roll over slightly, then his head returns to its former position.

“Wanna go back to bed?”

He nods again, looking at Hanzo with puppy-like adoration.

_ “Te amo.” _

“I love you too.”

As he pulls the covers up around him and Jesse, Hanzo loves  _ himself  _ a little more too.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this work, i love comments/kudos/bookmarks so much! also perhaps check out/subscribe to the rest of the series or my [other works!](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=3406514&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=okamicree)
> 
> my [tumblr](http://okamicree.tumblr.com/). | you're welcome to [commission](http://okamicree.tumblr.com/coms) me too.
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
